The present invention relates generally to a system and method for specifying a delivery path for an unmanned aerial vehicle delivery and, more specifically, to a system and method for recipient customized delivery paths for unmanned aerial vehicle deliveries.
Many sellers and package delivery services are trying to incorporate the use of drones, or unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), for the delivery of packages to individuals. However, the delivery of packages via drone includes a unique set of challenges that are not present using traditional delivery methods. One of those challenges is that many of the users/buyers may not want to allow drones on some areas of their property.